The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bold Yonew York’.
‘Bold Yonew York’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has decorative flower form with bold red-purple colored immature ray florets and pink mature ray florets, uniform spreading habit and flowering response, and good shelf life.
‘Bold Yonew York’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yonew York,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,698. ‘Bold Yonew York’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar grown outdoors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla., in December 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Yonew York’ has lighter pink colored ray florets, a little shorter plant habit, and the whole plant matures a little faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bold Yonew York’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2007, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in March 2009. ‘Bold Yonew York’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.